Lord Voldemorts downfall
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: A story focused on Lord Voldemorts downfall. Cissy and Bella One of my best works. I spent a while on this


It was a chilly fall evening in Wiltshire, Narcissa was in the drawing room playing with one and a half year old Draco, waiting for Lucius to get home. She was letting Draco play with her wand (of course with very close supervision) when Lucius came in through the door. He had a strange look on his face, one of sadness mixed with anger and confusion. She got up from the floor holding Draco, and quickly went over to him, "Lucius, what's wrong?!" She asked. Suddenly she became very worried.

"Lord Voldemort is... is dead," he said.

"W-what do you mean?"

"He's dead. And all his followers will be sent to Azkaban."

"What do you mean!?" Narcissa said, she started to cry. Lucius put his arms around her and Draco."I have it all sorted out," he said, kissing Draco's forehead, "I will just say I was acting under the imperius curse. The ministry will be after me, but just don't worry." He took Draco from Narcissa, Lucius wanted to hold him one last time incase the ministry took him away. Just then Bellatrix came storming through the door crying. "There'll be revenge I tell you!" Her make up was running. As she passed by Lucius, Draco reached his little arms out to her, in attempt to get her to hold him. Bellatrix ignored him.

"I won't believe it until I have proof! The Dark Lord is not dead! I will work day and night to find him!" She stormed off to her room, sobbing.

"H-how did he die?" Narcissa asked. She sat down on the sofa, and Lucius handed her Draco.

"I don't know the whole story, but what I do know is that he tried to use the killing curse on a young couple named Lily and James Potter, but their son, a month younger than Draco, somehow survived."

"Bella cry," Draco said, "Mama сry." He frowned.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa said rocking Draco, "Its alright- Lucius, I'm going to put him to bed, I think hes getting tired," she said.

"No mummy! Not sleepy!" Draco protested.

"Draco, you can sleep in my bed tonight," Cissy said, she didn't want him out of her sight. She hated the thought that another child Draco's age almost got murdered and now has no parents. She couldn't bear the thought of Draco not having her and Lucius. She reminded herself that it was for everyone's own good that they were killed. But being a mother she couldn't help but thinking that. Everyone should have parents.

"Okay," Draco said yawning.

"Are you coming to bed Lucius?" Narcissa asked. Lucius shook his head. She brushed Draco's white blonde hair out of his eyes, and took him to her and Lucius' bedroom.

_**•4 days later•**_

Lucius was sitting at the table eating breakfast, and Narcissa was _trying_ to feed Draco. It was a lot harder than it looked, it usually ended in a mess. Bellatrix walked over to the table and sat down, her make-up was still running down her face, she had been crying for the past few nights. It was her first time coming out of her room in 4 days. Lucius decided to break the silence by saying something to Bellatrix.

"Bella, it's alright, we can tell the Ministry we were under the imperius curse, we won't be sent to Azkaban." Lucius said.

"I couldn't care less where I end up!" Bella yelled, she was sounding mad. "Im not crying because I'm scared of going to Azkaban! Are you saying you're not proud of being one of his followers? I'd rather die in Azkaban than betray The Dark Lord!"

"Bella, he's dead," said Narcissa softly.

"You're a coward Cissy! Too scared to stand up for him aren't you?" Bella stood up and yelled at her sister.

"Bella no! We are doing this for our own good!"

"Coward!" Yelled Bella.

"Do not call my wife a coward!" Lucius butted in.

"Lucius stay _out_ of this!" Narcissa screamed at him. The look of shock on his face was priceless. You would have thought Lord Voldemort himself was yelling at him.

"You're setting a terrible example for your only son; Imagine, having cowards as parents! HA!" Bella taunted her sister.

"Don't bring Draco into this Bella, I just don't want him growing up with no parents like the poor Potter boy!"

"Filthy half-blooded Potter? Lord Voldemort was doing us a service by killing them!"

"I know Bella, and I'm glad he did too, those muggle lovers deserved to perish, but think about it," Cissy said, trying to calm herself down,"What if it was Draco who he wanted? What if it were Lucius and I who were killed?"

"Just because you aren't able have any more children doesn't mean you have to shelter him from everything!" She crossed the line by saying that. It was over.

Narcissa ran up to her room, tears streaming down her face. She locked the door behind her. Bella knew that she couldn't have any more kids, she was too weak to carry them. This had always been a delicate subject to discuss and nobody brought it up, especially infront of Narcissa. She felt like she failed Lucius, not being able to have anymore children.

"Uh-Oh!" Draco said, throughing the little bowl of applesauce off of his high chair.

Lucius stood there in shock, ignoring what Draco had just done, "Bella, she's your sister!" He said, taking Draco and walking off, leaving Bellatrix alone in the kitchen. Bella stood there, trembling. She went to her bedroom to cool off.

Bella and Cissy didn't speak to each other for a week. Narcissa spent most of those days alone reading, or playing with Draco, and Bella was looking for evidence to find Lord Voldemort. Finally, after a week of not talking to her, Bella decided she had to tell her something. She slowly walked up to the door, "Cissy!" She yelled, "I'm coming in!" She slowly opened the door. Cissy was sitting at the edge of her bed holding Draco.

"What is it Bella?" Cissy said, she was still pretty upset.

"I'm going."

"What do you mean?"

"Me, Rodolphus, Rastaban, and Barty _(jr) _are going to find information about Lord Voldemort."

"How?" Cissy said, not wanting to start a fight.

"We found some aurors who we're going to 'persuade' them to tell us where he is," she said, smiling as she said 'persuade'.

"Bella, you don't know how wrong that just sounded..." Cissy said. Bella thought about what she just said. Once Bella started laughing Cissy did too. They made up, Cissy was no longer mad at her. Once they stopped laughing, Cissy handed Draco to Bellatrix.

"I-I meant using the Cruciatus curse!" Bella said, still laughing. Draco was laughing now too, he had no clue why they were even laughing, which made Cissy and Bella laugh even more.

"W-who are you g-going to do it to?" Cissy said doubling over in laughter.

"Some couple called the Longbottoms!" Bellatrix replied. Rodolphus walked in.

"Bell, we should get going." He said, smiling that handsome, devilish smile he always did. Bella sprang off the bed, saying 'Roddie!' and hugged Rodolphus with one arm, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well then, I guess we ought to get going,"

"Bella, you can't bring Draco with you..." Narcissa said. Bella reluctantly walked over to her kissing Draco on his forehead and hugging Narcissa. "Bye bye Draco," she said handing him to Narcissa.

"Bye-bye!" Draco said, reaching back out to Bellatrix. Bella, who was already half way across the room, went back to Draco to hug him. She then skipped off with Rodolphus down the hallway.

**•3 ****nights later•**

Narcissa was just finished putting Draco to bed. He had been running a fever and was crying a lot more lately. He was very hard to calm down, but she finally managed it. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 2:29 am; Bellatrix hadn't been back for over a day now. Narcissa didn't know how long it took to obtain that information, but she was still worried about Bella and the others. Cissy decided to sleep in the chair next to Draco's crib so she would be there for him if he woke up crying again.

She awoke to Draco's crys the next morning at 11. She figured that he woke up about 5 times last night, barely getting any sleep at all. His face was red, tears streaming down his cheeks. She bent down and lifted him out of his crib, wiping his tear-stained face with her sleeve. He clutched on to her collar with his little hand. She gently bounced him up and down trying to calm him. When that didn't work, she rubbed her his back with her hand. She decided he wasnt going to go back to bed so she took him downstairs, still rubbing his tiny back. It seemed to calm him down. Lucius was at the kitchen table filling out some papers. Narcissa took a seat at the table, still holding Draco.

"Did he keep you up all night?" Asked Lucius.

"Yes, I barely slept at all. His fever went down though,"

"Oh that's good, very good." Lucius said, as Narcissa handed him Draco. She started eating the eggs that the house eves made for her. "Good morning Draco," Lucius said hugging his small son. Draco hugged him back. Just then, an owl flew through the open window, carrying a letter marked to Narcissa. It was from Bellatrix.

_Cissy,_

_This may be the last letter I write to you for a while, but I'm telling you this so you won't have to hear the twisted ministry version. We are at the longbottoms house. Don't worry their son is with his grandma. We tortured the Longbottoms, they wouldn't tell us anything, so we used the cruciatus curse on them countless amount of times. Since they wouldn't say where he went, we decided they had to pay. We used it so much that it drove them into insanity. I suppose they will be treated at St. Mungos. The ministry will be here any minute now. We used some protection charms but we don't know how long it'll take to hold them off maybe 15 minutes. The Longbottoms are not worthy of any sort of praise of their 'heroic' deeds, the ministry will feed everyone. Just know that they did not do anything to be deemed heroes. NOTHING! __When they get here, we will fight them. We are__ going to be tried and sent to Azkaban. We will tell them the truth, I will always stand up for the Dark Lord. _

_they're here, oh Cissy. I'm so scared. Please keep Draco safe. Give him a kiss for me. I know this all may sound strange coming from me, your crazy sister, but Cissy, I love you. If it wasn't for you, Lucius and Draco, I'd be dead in a gutter somewhere, or getting drunk. _

_I'm scared Cissy. I take back everything I said the other night when we were arguing. Protect Draco, keep him safe. Cissy I love you._

Narcissa broke down in tears. Lucius set Draco on the floor, who tottered off to chase Dobby. Lucius went to comfort Narcissa. He didn't know what the letter said, but if it made his wife cry, it had to be important. He was reading the letter while he held Narcissa in his arms.


End file.
